Back home
by Spencersomega
Summary: Damian and Spencer come back home. Part three in the 'sugar baby spencer' series


**Warning: past sexual child abuse!**

»»—- —-««

It's been five days since they went into witness protection.

The first day was just about setting up the house, getting to know the Marshalls and agents and checking the neighborhood.

On the second day they got their new identities and everyone started to look for the Unsub. No one came up with something useful so it was decided that Spencer has to stay inside the whole time.

When the third day came around, Reid prayed that the team would find a lead so he could go back home. He was already sick of seeing the same walls the whole day and he couldn't find an occupation to keep him busy for more than an hour.

During the fourth day he realized that he probably had to stay in witness protection longer than just a few days. He knew that the team and everyone else worked as hard as they could to find him and bring him home again but it took time. It took time he didn't have. He was impatient and wanted to go outside but every time he tried to go, a Marshall, agent or even worse, his boyfriend stopped him.

Damian realized that it was getting on his nerves. He could go outside with Marshalls and agents while Spencer had to stay inside the safe house. He knew that it would drive him insane sooner or later and prayed that someone would find the Unsub as soon as possible.

When the fifth day came around, Spencer gave up all the hope he had left that the call would come during the first week and not in years.

He was laying on the couch, watching a documentary about Mary Bell when Damian sat down next to him, taking his head into his lap and gently stroking his hair.

"What are you watching?" Damian asked.

"Mary Bell documentary."

"Who's that?"

"She killed two boys when she was 10 years old."

"Alright, I'm not going to ask why you're watching it."

"You know, in some ways we were similar. Her mother abused her her whole life and forced her to have sex with older men. She herself was a SM prostitute who took her job into her home with her child around."

"Where are you seeing similarities? You're nothing like her."

"I know but she was sexually abused as a child and so was I." Reid mumbled and Damian immediately sat up straight, looking down at him.

"What?" He asked shocked.

"I was sexually abused as a child."

"Who?" Damian growled.

"The who doesn't matter. It's just that she was also sexually abused and we turned out completely different. I grew up and became a profiler while she spent 12 years in prison, got out afterwards and now has children on her own and works as a nurse. It just shows how differently it affects children."

"How long did it happen, Spence?" His boyfriend softly asked, his sad eyes looking down, hiding the anger he felt inside.

"To long."

"When did it start, babyboy?" He asked, gently stroking through his hair.

"Shortly after my second birthday."

"I'm sorry?"

"After my second birthday. It stopped when I left for college with Ales."

"Eleven years?" Damian almost screamed and Reid flinched.

"Shh, I'm sorry, baby. I'm sorry." His sugar daddy softly said, calming him down.

"Did anyone know about it?"

"No."

"No one saw anything?" He asked shocked.

"Absolutely no one. Every time I wished that someone would come inside and see it but no one ever came." Spencer sadly said.

"Your father didn't notice anything?"

"He never noticed. The irony in it is pretty big. He sees it in other children but when it comes to his own son, he fails to see it for eleven years."

"Was it a man or a woman?"

"It was a man."

"Did you know him? Did your parents know him?"

"Yes."

"A relative?" Damian asked sighing, trying to suppress the anger.

"Yes."

"Parents normally don't notice it when it's a relative. Everyone always thinks that it's not possible. Especially your dad thinks that, huh?"

"They grew up together and dad would never believe that he's capable of sexually abusing a minor and even if dad would believe me, no one else expect mum and Ales would believe it. It's an unwritten fact that you can't be one of the people we daily hunt down when your surname is 'Rossi'."

"Which is bullshit. Everyone can turn into the monsters we hunt down."

"Isn't that the truth." Reid sighed, cuddling into his boyfriend which showed Damian that the conversation was clearly over for now.

He accepted it and got comfortable on the couch with his boyfriend in his lap and his phone rang.

"Rivera?" He answered his phone, praying that it's a call telling him that they can come home again.

"Damian? It's JJ."

"Can we come back?" Damian asked and Reid immediately sat up straight and looked hopefully at the phone. He was fed up with the house.

"Yeah, I just got the call from Emily. The Unsub is dead." JJ said and Damian nodded at his boyfriend who immediately got up to get their things.

"Who was it?"

"Noah Patterson. We didn't find a connection to Spence or you but everyone is 100% sure that he was the Unsub."

"Black hair, green eyes and a lip ring?"

"Yes."

"Spence had a one night stand with him once. It didn't end very well."

"I can imagine."

"Were there any traces for a partner or did he work alone?"

"He worked alone, that's the reason we got him so fast. He wasn't exactly smart."

"I know, he was pretty stupid when we met him." Damian said and Spencer came back with their bags and they both went out of the house.

"Are you on your way home now?" Emily's voice suddenly asked over the phone.

"Yeah, we just got in the car. We'll be there in about four hours."

"Alright, drive to Rossi's. We'll be waiting there."

"Alright, see you later." Damian said and hung up.

"Who was the Unsub?" Spencer asked after his boyfriend started to drive.

"Noah Patterson. Looks like he never got over it."

"Is he dead?"

"Yes."

"Good." Reid said and looked out of the car window, showing Damian that he wasn't interested in talking.

His boyfriend accepted it and silently drove them home while he continued to stare out of the window until his eyes were to heave to keep open and he fell asleep, with his head against the car window.

»»—- —-««

"Baby, we're here." Damian softly whispered into his boyfriend's ear, shaking him gently and slowly Reid opened his eyes, blinking a few times and looking confused at his surroundings.

"We're in front of your dad's home." Damian explained after he saw his sugar baby's confused expression.

"Mum?" Spencer sleepily asked, undoing his seatbelt and got out of the car after his sugar daddy got out of his way.

"No, baby." Damian quietly said, laying his hand down on his sugar baby's lower back and starting to walk towards the door of the mansion with him, not bothering to lock the car.

"Do you have a key?" He asked and Reid shook his head, ringing the bell when they reached the door and the happy barking of a dog on the other side of the door was heard which made Spencer smile instantly.

A moment later the door was opened and Spencer hugged his father without greeting him first and the hug got returned in an instant.

"Come here, mudgie." Morgan called from behind them, wanting to give them the moment for theirselves without the dog barking and jumping at them.

"You won't get him away from Spencer." Hotch said, stepping forwards to them. He nodded to Damian as a greeting and then hugged Spencer when he and David resolved the hug.

"Was everything okay?" Rossi asked Damian, looking smiling down at his son who now sat on the floor with mudgie licking his face and happily jumping onto him.

"Yes." He answered a moment later, choosing to keep what Spencer told him to himself for now.

"Mudgie." Hotch called and the dog reluctantly walked away to let one of his owners get up.

Reid petted him one more time before he walked completely into the hallway, hugging JJ. Damian also walked into the hallway and Rossi closed the door behind him, following him and everyone else into the living room.

Spencer walked towards Derek to hug him and Morgan pulled him into his arms, squeezing him tightly before letting him go again so he could hug everyone else.

Prentiss pulled Reid into his arms and the rest sat down on the couches while Mudgie stood next to Spencer, looking ready to attract everyone who does something he doesn't like.

Reid hugged Penelope for a moment and then sat down between his father and boyfriend.

"You okay?" Morgan asked.

"Now that I'm home again, yes. The safe house already drove me insane."

"That bad?" Garcia asked.

"No. It was a nice house but I wasn't allowed to go outside. I was stuck inside the house the whole time while Damian was allowed to leave with the Marshalls or agents."

"At least you're home now." Rossi sighed, smiling at his son who smiled right back.

"How did you find him so fast?" Damian asked.

"He wasn't really smart. He continued to call your phone and the last time he called, someone sent me his location and we found him that way." Garcia explained and he looked questioningly at his father.

"I didn't tell him but someone probably called him. I'm just glad that you're home." Rossi told him.

"Me too, dad. Me too." Spencer said smiling and everyone else also had a smile on their face and he realized that he was finally home again. Not just in his childhood home, but home where his heart, biological and abiological family is.

 _Coming home is one of the most beautiful things._

 _-Andre rieu_

»»—- —-««

Part three of the 'sugar baby spencer' series.

Part 1: Finding out

Part 2: Meeting the family


End file.
